Heaven - That's exactly what that place felt like
by CinderAnnie
Summary: This is a simple (SENDRICK) OneShot about Anna Kendrick & Brittany Snow based on their Sesame Street Videos - sorry, I just think they are adorable.. ;) Won't spoil anything.. Just enjoy this short one :) Btw it's my first ever english work, so please.. Don't judge me too hard.. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first ever Fan-Fiction and also the first story beside school I write in english, because I'm german^^**

 **This One-Shot is kinda based on the Videos with Anna & Brittany at the Sesame Street.. Check them out, they are awesome! :D**

 **I don't own anything.. Especially not Anna & Britt :D**

It's been a week since the Pitch Perfect Cast finished shooting the sequel as Anna was about to open the postbox in the morning.

Her feet tapped over the cold ground as she walked through the entrance of her house. Billie, excited as always, was jumping around between her legs.

So she took him up and placed a kiss on his furr while she opened the front door to breath in the fresh morning air.

Anna closed her eyes for a moment, felt the sunbeams on her face and listened to the little birds living in the huge tree in the neighbors garden.

It was such a peaceful moment and she didn't even care she was standing outside her house - barefoot, with veeery short sleeping pants on and an old sweater she stole from brittany while shooting the first pitch perfect movie years ago.

She let Billie back down and crossed her arms to oversee the huge garden in front of her. Heaven.

That's exactly what that place felt like. Anna was still standing next to the postbox, looking at Billie and thinking about how lucky she was to be right there as a pair of soft arms was wrapped around her waist and she smelled the breath taking scent she loved most as a sparkling red streak of hair fell over her shoulder right before a soft kiss was placed on her neck. „Good morning, sweetheart, what are you doing out here?", whispered Brittany as she placed her hands on Annas crossed arms to reach her hands.

The warm breath on her ear as Brittany spoke started a shiver through Annas whole body so she finally turned around.

As their eyes met the two of them started to smile. Dark blue melted into light blue and Anna felt her heart beating faster as she placed a lovely short kiss on Brittany's lips.

„Good morning, beauty. The postman just woke me up, so I decided to look for the mail and make breakfast before waking you up."

And then she smiled, still looking deep into these beautiful blue eyes as a streak of red hair fell into their view.

Brittany was cross-eyed as she tried to look at the streak and caused Anna to burst in laugher.

„How can someone be that cute, so early in the morning while being absolutely beautiful?" Brittany rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her hair.

„Stup that, Shorty, before I start talking about your cute little butt in that super tiny shorts…" she smirked as her hand ran down Annas back and Anna looked at her playfully until Brittany's hand reached Annas butt and stopped there.

„Hey! Are you serious with that? What about Paparazzi…? Not, that I don't like what you're doing, but… Do you really want to see this in the newspaper tomorrow?"

„Weirdo! Its like you're enormous paranoid, aren't you..?", again she placed a short kiss on Annas lips and continued.

„…So, whats in the postbox then?" Anna looked up „I don't know. You came here before I could even look at it."

„Thats because you spent your time standing there and staring at… BILLIE! What are you doing? Come back down from that tree. What the…"

She looked at Anna with a questioning look in her eyes, but Anna just shook her head. „That is not my fault."

She laughed as Brittany hurried down the garden to pick the little dog out of the tree and made her way to the postbox and took out a few letters.

„So.. Now I got Billie and the mail.. Weren't you supposed to do all that? It would be great if you could at least make us breakfast, I'm dying for it but.. to lazy to make it on my own."

„So I'm the weirdo, hu?" Anna smirked as she looked at Brittany cuddling Billie in her arms as the three of them went back into the house.

Brittany went straight to the couch and lay down still hugging Billie as Anna made her way to the kitchen.

As the first noises of clacking dishes came to Billies ears, he jumped down from Brittany's chest and ran towards the kitchen.

She sighed and sat up looking at the letters on the table.

Bills, Advertisement and finally to letters with a popular green sign on it. One for Anna, one for her.

„Hey babe! Did you write the Sesame Street Producers or spoke to them..?" the noises in the kitchen grew louder and suddenly stopped as Anna looked around the door frame.

„No.. Not at all. Why?" Brittany held the two envelopes up in the air. It took Anna just a breath to sit next to Brittany on the couch, placing her legs over her lap, opening her own letter while Brittany does the same with hers.

Anna was the first finishing her letter as kind of an disappointed look appeared on her face and met Brittanys smiling eyes as she looked back up. „What? What is wrong, Kendrick?"

„Absorb. They want me to speak about the word ABSORB." Anna sighed as Brittany starts to giggle.

„So.. Thats life. They asked me to speak about ‚Friends'" As Anna continued her look, Brittany reached out to place her soft hand on her cheek.

„Don't you freak out because of a word, shorty." - still the same look. „I mean…Things could be worse." - same look. „What about… that…"

Brittany took Annas legs up a bit and pulled her as near as possible until she nearly sat on her lap.

Anna finally started to smile as Brittany placed a hand on her neck and pulled their faces closer to each other.

She did that slow and never stopped looking deep into Annas eyes.

The two of them could feel the tension filling the air as they closed the gap between them and their lips met for a long lingering kiss.

Brittany felt Annas heartbeat and couldn't help herself but smile. It was a kiss full of love and the two felt like they fell in love just yesterday.

It never felt like they were in that relationship for a few years now, found each other at the pitch perfect set, moved together just a few weeks afterwards.

It all went pretty fast, but the tension never ended. So they smiled at each other like teenagers after their first kiss and Brittany was about to end the moment with a kiss on Annas cheek as Billie jumped on the couch with a nose full of marmalade. Their eyes met and they both started to break into laugher about Billie licking his nose with his short little tongue.

„So I will go and clean the kitchen now.. I guess.. And then you will get your breakfast. Don't die `til I'm back, Britt." said Anna smiling and left the place next to her girlfriend on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thanks for reading that One Shot. It was never meant to be a 2-Shot, but my best friend told me he didn't like the ending since it was lame and so I decided to write a second part^^**

 **Also the character Christina is based on a real person - of course I don't own her.**

 **This woman is just super awesome and so I think she needs to be in one of my stories. Hope you'll enjoy reading! :)**

Their shooting appointment was placed just a week after they received their letters from the Sesame Street management.

Brittany woke up first that morning and couldn't stop looking at the sleeping Anna as a brown streak of hair fell on Annas nose and caused her to sneeze.

A small giggle left Brittany's mouth before she bit on her lips and placed the streak back behind Annas ear, before she slid slowly out of the bed to make breakfast for them.

As she arrived back in the bedroom with a tablet full of Annas favorite breakfast food, the brunette girl sat on the edge of the bed with half closed eyes and smiled at her lightly.

„Good morning, shorty. You look super wasted, but still… you're damn cute."

Brittany placed the tablet on the bed and a hand on Annas cheek to give her a sweet kiss.

„Here.. I made you some breakfast. But you have to eat without me by your side, because they called me and already ordered a cab for me, so I have to take a shower now and get ready." And with another kiss she left the bedroom and made her way to the bathroom.

Knowing Anna wouldn't let her go fast enough, Brittany stayed away from the bedroom.

As soon as she had left the shower, she got herself ready and ran outside the house as she heard the arriving cab,

leaving a note for Anna on the table in the entrance and jumped into the back of the waiting car. „Good morning, Miss Snow." Brittany put on her professional smile.

„Good Morning, Sir.." „Your first time in our studios?" „Yup." „So don't worry… Elmo won't bite", the cab driver laughed as Brittany rolled her eyes with another smile while looking out of the window as they made their way to the studios.

—

As soon as Anna heard the smacking of a door followed by the sound of a starting car, she jumped out of bed to look out of the window and saw Brittany driving away.

„That sneaky little…" she said to herself as she walked down the steps to the entrance.

Billie was sitting in the middle of the living room and smiled at her as Anna went by.

She smiled back, but made her way straight to the entrance and stopped as Billie made an angry noise.

She looked back and started to laugh. „What the..?" Billie made her noise once more and so Anna went back to grab the little dog and cuddle the fluffy furr.

„This can't be real… Did Brittany gave you a hug this morning? No? Oh… Bad mommy… So now, I'm here for you… The good mommy. Do you love me? Yes, you do… Oh yes and how much you do…" She placed a kiss on Billies little face and let her back down.

„I'm sorry dear.. I have to go and get the mail now…" As she entered the entrance her eyes stopped on a small note on the table.

„Shorty" was written on it and she rolled her eyes as she grabbed it and started to read.

 _Anna,_

 _I'm sorry, but I had to leave without seeing you again,_

 _because I knew you wouldn't let me go._

 _The cab will be here in a minute.._

 _REMEMBER your cab will be there in like a bit more than an hour now._

 _Don't miss it! I know you._

 _See you at the studio - have fun while absorbing. ;)_

 _Love You,_

 _Britt._

A smile was placed on her face as Anna ended reading and she looked down at Billie

„So, we will get ready and follow Mommy, do we?", Billie waved her tail in excitement while Anna glanced at the huge clock in the living room.

75 minutes left.. Brittany was right and she had to hurry up a bit.

As the cab arrived exactly 73 minutes later, Anna was searching for her shoes.

She opened the front door of the house and yelled at the driver that she needs a short moment.

Then Anna ran back into the house, found her shoes and was now searching for her phone.

That situation continued a few times with different things and as she finally took Billie up and made her way to the cab, the driver smiled at her.

„So 15 minutes are a short moment?" „I'm sorry.." Anna sent him a shy smile and sat down in the back of the cab.

„No need to be sorry. So you got everything now?" Anna nodded.

„Great. Good Morning, Miss Kendrick." „Good Morning, Sir." Billie smiled at him. „What a cute little dog."

It seemed Billie smiled even brighter. „I know.. She is great." Anna placed a hand in the fur as the driver starts the car and thought about the upcoming shooting.

—

As Brittany arrived at the studios, a young woman was standing outside of the huge building waiting for her.

Her ginger hair waved in the mild wind, even if it wasn't that long and a huge smile was built on her lips as she saw Brittany getting out of the car.

„Brittany Snow, it's so nice to have you here." She reached out for her hand and Brittany took it with a smile.

„I'm the team leader for the ‚Celebrities explain' part of our show. You wouldn't believe me if I told you how long I begged the management to invite you. I'm such a huge fan of Pitch Perfect, especially since my daughter loves to sing along to it and she is just 5!"

Brittany watched the excitement grew in the other womans shiny green eyes as she smiled at her with a smirk on her lips.

„So I would say: It's nice to meet you.. ehm…" „Christina! I'm sorry.. I totally missed that. Just call me Christina. Or Tina. Whatever you prefer."

Christina smiled at Brittany once more before she started to walk back into the building leading her to the shooting room.

„Do you need any more makeup?" Brittany overheard her question because she was blown away by all the things meeting her way in the building.

Dozens of different illustrations from old and new Sesame Street episodes, toys, plush, statues… EVERYTHING.

Even a wall with autographs of all colors of every celebrity who ever entered the studios.

„I'll take that as a no.." Christina laughed as Brittany's eyes widened „Sorry… Sorry! I was… Oh.. What was the question?"

„I asked if you need any make up.." Brittany was caught under a confused look for a moment. „No.. ehm.. NO! I'm fine… Thanks."

„Great… Then we can go straight to shooting and afterwards.. If you won't have any problems with that, I'd love to take my daughter out of day care to meet you.

You're her favorite." „Sure.. Sure, sounds great!" Brittany started to feel pretty comfortable with the way Christina was talking to her like a friend, not like if they were two people simply working together. So they made their way to the shooting place while Christina explained exactly what Brittany has to do with the Sesame Street characters for the upcoming episode.

It took them some time to finish shooting and afterwards Brittany happily agreed to meet Christinas daughter Emma.

What she didn't know was, the studio has a day care center in the building and so it took them just a moment to get there.

As Christina came out with a smaller version of herself - her daughter was exactly looking like her with those shiny green eyes, those freckles and that huge smile..

The only exception was long brown hair falling down the girls back.

Emmas eyes widened as she saw Brittany standing next to her mom.

„M…M… Mommy!… Chloe! T..that's CHLOE! Mommy! Am I dreaming?" Christina kneed down next to her..„No.. You're not dreaming, darling. She is there and she wants to meet you."

Brittany placed a warm smile on her lips, overwhelmed by Emmas excitement.

„Hey little Emma…" she reached out for her hand, but Emma jumped right into a hug.

Christina formed a quite sorry, but Brittany shrugged her shoulders, this little girl was just too cute.

„Emma, look at you, how beautiful you are.. Do you wanna come and play with Elmo and myself? You need to know, Elmo and I are friends now.. So.. Do you wanna be our newest friend?" Emma giggled in excitement before turning to her mom. „Mommy.. may I? Pleeeease, I wanna play with Chloe end Elmo."

Christina looked at the two of them and couldn't help herself but smiling.

She knew Brittany Snow was a woman with a huge heart, but she never would've thought she would be that nice to her daughter.

—

Anna arrived at the studios an hour after Brittany and again Christina waited at the entrance.

She wore a huge smile and welcomed Anna with her warm appearance, but this time she wasn't that shy and managed to hide her excitement to meet the brunette for the first time and introduced her to the studio and the shooting they were going to do.

Afterwards she cuddled Billie and made her way into the building, but.. she forgot to tell her about Emma and how excited the little girl was to meet Brittany aka Chloe.

So like Brittany before, Anna was fascinated by all the Sesame Street things in the hall and on their way while Billie just sat quite in her arms and looked around.

She was happy to shoot something for a child series and hoped to catch some of Britts shooting.

What she didn't know was that Brittany already finished shooting and was sitting in the middle of the studio with Elmo and Christinas daughter.

As they arrived at the shooting room, Christina continued to speak about how everything works and what she has to do but Anna suddenly stopped listening as she saw Brittany playing with the girl a few steps away. The two of them were so deep in their game that they didn't even see them coming.

Anna's breath was taken by the sight of the pair and she only managed to place a soft hand on Billies back to keep him on her arm.

It was the first time she saw Brittany playing alone with a child and a huge grin appeared on her lips because that scene in front of her was way too cute.

Seeing Brittany with that child made her think about her future with her.

It seemed like Brittany would be a perfect mom and the way she was looking at the little girl was the cutest Anna had ever witnessed.

Christina noticed how quite Anna suddenly had become and glanced to the woman on her side.

The look on her face was telling a story. She grinned as she saw the smile lying on Annas lips while she observed Brittany playing with Christinas daughter and knew exactly what Anna was thinking. „Seeing her with a child is lovely, hm?" Annas cheeks turned red by the fact she got caught while staring.

„Ehm, yeah, sure.. But.. WHO is this child?" „Oh.. That's just…" „BECA!" Annas eyes widened and she opened her mouth in shock.

„Did she..?" Christina nodded. „Mommy! That's BECA! What a… what the… Mommy!"

Emma stood up and ran towards them while Christina bit her lips and looked at Anna „Thats my daughter… I'm sorry I forgot telling…"

Billie was shocked because of the little girl running towards them and jumped down from Annas arm to ran towards Brittany who was still sitting on the bottom of the studio and placed herself into Brittanys lap. Anna started laughing as Emma reached out for her and hugged her legs.

„Hello Beca, I'm Emma." Christina smiled as Anna put a streak of brown hair out of Emmas view. „No need to be sorry.. she seems to be pretty nice."

„She is!" Brittany smiled at Anna as she came closer. „Mommy! Mommy. Look, Chloe is my new friend."

Said Emma, as she ran back to grad Brittanys hand and hold it. „Do you wanna be my friend too, Beca? And play? Or we can sing?"

Everybody could feel Emmas excitement, but Christina interrupted the conversation.

„Darling, Beca has to do some work, but maybe you can continue playing with Chloe?" Emma looked back to Brittany and realized the little dog sitting on her arm.

„Oh… a puppy." „Thats Billie." „Can I… Can I touch her?" Emma asked as her small hand reached out for Billies furr.

„Of course you can.. And what do you think about your Mommy and Beca doing their work and we're taking Billie out for a walk?"

Emma raised an eyebrow looking at her mom. „Mommy?" Christina nodded and Emma clapped in her cute little hands.

„Going for a walk with little Billie and my friend Chloe. Mommy? Are you sure it's not dream?"

Christina smiled at her daughter once again as they left for a walk with Billie and Anna could finally start shooting her Sesame Street scene.

As Anna and Brittany arrived back home she took Brittany in for a tight hug and kissed her gently.

Dark blue met light blue once again and the world seemed perfect once more.

„Chloe?" „Beca." Brittany smirks back as Anna starts to grin. „You know you were super cute today?" „Probably…"

„You were! I couldn't keep my eyes from you two. Ask Christina! She recognized my staring… That was so embarrassing."

Brittany starts to laugh. „Sounds fun, tho." She caused Anna to roll her eyes once more.

„Not even a bit, Snow." „Do you know Emma is 5 years old and nearly as tall as you are?" Anna sent Brittany a shocked look.

„Brittany! Are you serious with that? Stop with that short-jokes. I'm honest… They are so NOT funny." Brittany placed a kiss on Annas lips.

„I'm sorry, I can't… You're too cute when you're angry." Anna sighed.

„Sure.. Damn, you ruined the moment." „Which moment?" A confused look took place on Brittanys face.

„The moment of me telling you you were cute with that girl." Brittany nodded. „The thing is.." Anna took her hands.

„I thought about.. Maybe.. Just maybe.. I mean.. We lived together for a long time now, we've got Billie, that huge house and our relationship is like.. PERFECT… So I think.. Maybe.. Maybe we should get a our own baby."

 **Authors note: So I spent a couple hours in the train an managed to write that part.**

 **It was just an idea and like I sad before, that one shot was never meant to be more than a one shot, but this part turned out to be full of hints in some way.. and a huge cliff-hanger.**

 **So.. It's up to you.. Should I continue? - Leaving reviews would be great :)**


End file.
